Pretty Kitty
by Professor Specter
Summary: Rei is turned into a chibi. Kai is the only one around. They're in Europe. That's all you get... I know what your thinking 'Oh Kami...'
1. Chapter one

Pretty Kitty 

Tyson, Max, and the Chief are out for a tournament, leaving Rei to fend off Kai. That in itself sounds bad but it gets worse when Driger and Dranzer decide to turn Rei into a chibi so Kai will loosen up and leave Rei be. The problem starts when they can't change him back… Got some Yoai at the end.

Chapter one 

'thoughts to bitbeast'

_thoughts to self_

NIGHTMARE 

**REALITY**

Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I write a disclaimer?

"Kai, c'mon it's late. I'm tired of training."

The Chinese boy flopped down onto the couch of the Bladebreakers hotel room as the bluenette captain went to the kitchen.

"You'll thank me later when were World Champions." said Kai.

"If you haven't killed me first." protested Rei. He closed his eyes and clasped his 'blade to his chest. 'Driger, please talk to Dranzer about doing something about Kai.' He thought. 'I'll see.' answered Driger. 'Thanks. I'm too young to die.'

Ever since Tyson, Max and the Chief left for a two-week beyblading trip (Kai had practically kicked them out the door, but Rei assumed it was because they were the most annoying), it had been nothing but practice with Kai until you dropped and then some. And the neko-jin was getting sick of it, yet Kai was relentless as always. If something didn't change, either Rei would make a change or he was going to go mad.

"Eat." said Kai from behind him, holding out a half empty box of pizza.

"Reassuring to know I can do something besides practice." said Rei.

"Whatever." said Kai, turning on the TV.

Rei was on his third slice of pizza when a strange thought occurred to him. At first he didn't voice his thought but curiosity of Kai's answer got the better of him.

"Kai," the captain turned to him. "Wouldn't it be nice to be kid again, or even have a little kid to look after for a while?" asked Rei.

"No and no." Rei said nothing as a mischievous grin played across his face. 'I think you get the idea.' thought Rei to Driger. 'I'll see what Dranzer and I can cook up.' Rei's grin grew even wider.

"Goodnight, Kai." He got up and left for his bedroom.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two 

Disclaimer: For owning Beyblade, quote the Gatem, "Nevermore."

'thought to bitbeast'

_thought to self_

**NIGHTMARE**

**REALITY**

Gatem: What idea has Rei cooked up for Kai? Is it dangerous? Romantic? A prank? Read on to find out!

Kai: Don't quit your day job.

Gatem: But I don't have a day job, so—

Rei: Hush. You obviously don't get it.

"Rei? Rei!" Kai shouted, knocking on Rei's bedroom door. "Rei! Wake up!" the bluenette commanded. Nothing. Kai grumbled to himself as he opened the door

"Holy" Rei's room was torn apart as if a mini tornado had swept through. It didn't make any sense; Rei was the most organized person on the team. "Rei?" He turned to his left. The bathroom door was partly open. A little humming seemed to be coming from it. "Rei?" Kai called, nearing the door. He slowly pushed it open, daring himself to look. He had to choke back another swear at the sight that met his eyes.

Rei was a chibi.

Well it was the only logical answer since Rei, from the back, looked like Cousin It with a dye job. "Rei?" Kai said hoarsely. The chibi turned brushing his bangs, a faint purring vibrating in the air. The instant he noticed Kai he dropped the brush and pounced, hitting Kai in the chest, making him fall backwards. Once Kai had collapsed, Rei's face neared Kai's cheek, particularly his blue triangles. Before he knew what happened he felt Rei's warm tongue on his cheek, licking slowly. Kai grabbed Rei and sat up. "Rei, damn it, what the hell happened to you?" he cursed, rubbing his head. He opened his eyes and Rei was no longer on his lap. He whirled around and saw the mini neko-jin on his bed, wrapping his hair in a ribbon as his Driger 'blade caught a ray of morning light.

'Turn him back, Dranzer' thought Kai. 'See, that's the problem,' thought Dranzer, 'We've tried to change him back but it wouldn't work… so he's stuck like that for two weeks.' she said (AN: you know what I mean), saying the last part quickly. 'What!' Kai fumed. 'C'mon, Rei is piece of cake, like taking care of a kitten' thought Dranzer reassuringly. "That's what I'm afraid of…" muttered Kai. He walked to Rei's bed and sat on the end of it. "Okay, You remember who I am, right?" Rei shook his head. 'My point exactly.' grumbled Kai to Dranzer.

"Are you cold? Your face is half blue." said Rei, tying off his hair so a small tuft stuck out. Kai put a finger to his cheek.

"Oh yeah…" he said. He made to get up but Rei pounced on him, squashing him onto the bed. Again he leaned in over Kai's face and licked the cheeks. _Just like a kitten, _Kai thought. He pulled Rei off and sat up.

"Let me clean this myself, this stuffs not made for eating." Kai said. He walked to the bathroom grumbling angrily to himself.

"In my hometown," called Rei. "Putting any thing on to hide the face means that you're going to matchmaking or it's festival." Kai turned on the water and began splashing his face in an attempt to get his make up off.

"I'll keep that in mind," he muttered, his face dripping as he turned off the water and dried his face. He went back out to the bedroom and looked around. Rei was no longer there. 'A piece of cake.' he thought sarcastically to Dranzer. "Rei!" he called.

"I'm in the kitchen Mr. Whoever-you-are." answered Rei.

"My name is Kai, don't forget." Kai said entering the kitchen. "Rei, damn it, what are you doing?" The mini neko-jin was standing on his toes perfectly balanced on the counter reaching far into a cabinet for something. Kai noticed he was wearing his normal sized stuff and his shirt looked like a dress on him. On the stove was a pan of pancake that were starting to hiss at not yet being turned.

"Where are all the good pairs of chopsticks in this room?" said Rei, clearly ignoring Kai's outburst. "Get those please Kai." he added. Kai, who had opened his mouth to object, changed his mind and turned off the stove so the pancakes wouldn't burn. He returned his attention to Rei who had moved across the sink to the other cabinets.

"Rei, we are in Europe. Ethnic as it may be, you're only going to find the cheap chopsticks in here. Come down." Kai snapped. Reluctantly, the chibi Rei closed the cabinet and allowed Kai to bring him down. _Odd, _thought Kai, _Why didn't I just let him jump by himself?_ He went back out to the living room and collapsed on the couch. "Why me? Why Rei?" he groaned. 'Could've been worse…' thought Dranzer. 'Shut up.'

"For you Kai," Kai looked up. Rei was holding out the plate of pancakes with butter and syrup on them. In his other hand was a bowl of what looked like yellow rice. He sat on the floor next to Kai's legs and began wolfing down huge bite of the rice. "Eat." he said through mouthfuls, not looking at Kai. Obediently, Kai slowly started eating.

"Ya' know Rei," he said, pausing so the neko-jin looked up, "Were gonna have to go shopping for something smaller. When both were done, Kai told the chibi to but his blue shirt on and roll up the legs in his baggy pants. Rei obliged, but everything was still big on him. Kai hustled Rei out to the lobby, earning many quizzical glances from patrons and clerks behind the desk.

"Since when did the Bladebreakers adopt?" one lady asked her neighbor. She shrugged and stared puzzled after Kai and chibi Rei.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three 

Kai: That wasn't so bad. You had me thinking it was serious.

Rei: Turning into a chibi is not serious.

Gatem: Great! My sequel will be 'Pretty Phoenix' and you Kai, shall be the sufferer of the chibi and Rei will get to take care of you.

Kai:

Rei: He likes that idea.

Gatem: I do not own Beyblade characters, trademarks, none of that junk. I somehow own the plot…

'thought to bitbeast'

_thought to self_

**NIGHTMARE**

**REALITY **

Thankfully, Europe is the fashion capital of the world (France if you wanna get nitpicky on me) and a clothing shop was within walking distance. Kai kept a close eye on Rei, but he was hardly looking at anything but Kai. His golden amber orbs stared at Kai's stern face and any time he looked, Rei would just smile and face forward. Finally, Kai couldn't contain his curiosity anymore.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked strictly. He warily put a finger to his cheek.

"It's not that," said Rei, grinning. "It's your hair. Why is it two colors? You couldn't decide between the two?"

"My hair is naturally these two colors!" Kai snapped. People close by turned to stare as Rei took a step back.

"You don't have to get all snippy about it…" pouted Rei. He continued walking when a store on his left caught his eye. His eyes widened and he disappeared behind the glass. _Whhhhhhyyyyy! _moaned Kai to himself. He walked into the shop after Rei and looked around.

"Did you just see a little kid come in here?" Kai asked the store clerk.

"Aren't you Kai, team captain of the Bladebreakers?" the clerk asked excitedly. "Oh, I'm sorry. What was your question?" Kai repeated his question. "No I haven't. Bu in the mean time," the clerk grabbed Kai's arm, "lets outfit the best Baldebreaker for his upcoming tournament in Russia." Kai was dragged to the back of the store and became swamped in the clothes the clerk threw at him.

"These will look good on you Kai," Kai turned. Rei had his own pile of clothes all as Chinese oriented as possible. "But I'm not sure about the leather…" Rei grabbed a sleek black jacket and threw it over his shoulder.

"Oh, hello monsieur Oliver." The clerk put a last garment in Kai's pile and waved at the European 'blader, who caught the jacket full in the face. "Hm… you know leather might be your thing, monsieur Oliver."

"No thank you." said Oliver, pulling off the jacket. "Is that Kai?" Oliver came around to the front of the bluenette. "Kai, my good friend! How are you? Never expected you to take such a fierce liking to fashion." he said, elbowing Kai.

"It's not me. It's Rei." Oliver looked around the store searching for a hint of a long ponytail or a red headband. He turned back to Kai, confused, who nodded to the chibi on the right. Oliver gasped. "Get us out of here no incident and I'll explain," said Kai.

"Right. Genevieve!" The clerk looked up. "Kai's bill is on me, so we'll be taking these," Oliver hastily put Rei's clothes with Kai's, causing him to stagger under the weight, "and the check will be in the mail." Genevieve produced a super bag, in which all the stuff barely fit. Kai looked around for Rei and saw him standing outside waving, as a small crowd of people (mostly women) stopped to admire him. Kai grabbed the bag and followed Oliver out. "Perhaps we should go somewhere less conspicuous. One of my restaurants is good, I'll get us a private section." Rei walked on Kai's left, warily eyeing Oliver on Kai's right. The boys entered a fine French restaurant and Oliver led them to the back. Only three other people were there: Enrique and his two girls.

"Oh god…" muttered Kai.

"Oliver! And Kai, no less!" said Enrique, waving them over to their circular table. Kai sat across from the Venetian 'blader, leaning over in his hands to hide his face.

"Awww, look at him! He's adorable!" Enrique's girls crowded on either side of Rei, one pulling his cheek the other running her fingers through his hair.

"Get off!" snapped Rei. He took a ferocious bite at the one touching his hair, by then the other had let go. Both scrambled back to Enrique.

"Who is that, Kai?" asked Enrique. Kai didn't look up.

"Rei."

"Yes Kai?" said Rei.

"What in the world did you do to him?" shouted Enrique.

"I'd like to know that myself." said Oliver.

"Driger and Dranzer turned him into a chibi. It was meant to be a joke but they can't change him back and he's stuck like that for two weeks." said Kai, still not looking up.

"Is there any reason why they would play a joke? Did you do any thing to Rei?" asked Enrique.

"If that was the case, I think Driger alone would have done something to me…and there's no point in asking him, he didn't remember my name." Kai finally leaned backing his chair. Rei leapt at him for the third time today, knocking him out of his chair. He was too winded to fight back.

"I'd rather have Rei turned into a chibi than anyone else on your team, even you." said Enrique.

"Do you know how fast this kid is?" said Kai from the floor.

"Our sympathy goes out to you." said Oliver.

"Hey! Girls, how would you like to do me a favor?"

"It depends, Enrique-poo."

"Wouldn't you just love to watch Rei for Kai? Ya' know, take him around town and stuff?"

"Okay, Enrique-poo." The girls grabbed the mini neko-jin off Kai and ran out of the section, Rei swinging behind them.

"No sweat, Kai. Kira and Melissa will know how to keep him amused." said Enrique.

"You should've seen what they did with Johnny one time." said Oliver.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." said Kai. He grabbed the bag of his and Rei's clothes and walked back to the hotel, deep in thought.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four

Rei: I am in big trouble.  
Gatem: Why?  
Rei: Bubbly girls that are psycho over me are not what blow's my hair back.  
Gatem:  
Kai: He means don't let the bubbly girls do something to him without him doing something to them.  
Gatem: Right…What blows your hair back?  
Rei: Doesn't own Beyblade, if she did, I'd be dead.

'thought to bitbeast'  
_thought to self  
_**NIGHTMARE  
****REALITY**

* * *

Kira had taken out her cell phone the minute they had gotten outside. She speed dialed about six numbers, each time saying the same phrase over in French. When Kira was done she started going off to Melissa. When she noticed Rei's quizzical glances, she said, "Were going up to our penthouse." She picked Rei up and hugged him until he couldn't feel his arms. "He is soooooo cute!"

"Hands off, Kira!" said Melissa. She pried Rei out of Kira's grip so she could do the exact same thing to him. _Why is being cute so painful? _he thought.

"You hands off, Melissa!" Kira pulled Rei next to her. "Rei would rather walk with me. Right, Rei?" she said, giving him puppy eyes.

"Uhhh…"

"See! He would rather walk with me!" said Melissa. _Well at least they aren't pulling my arms off… _thought Rei.

Rei somehow managed to convince the girls that they could hold his hands, and that a little chibi like him needed double the protection. It worked but Rei regretted it; there combined might and glee of having Rei made him no more than a toy, which swung in step.

They arrived at the penthouse ten minutes later. They entered the lobby and Rei had to be dragged to the penthouse elevators. Lots of ritzy people were sitting around, a few ladies glancing at him from their seat at a table with fancy wines put out, the table sitting beneath grand chandeliers. Rei could hardly take his eyes off and nearly got his head slammed in the doors. He was surprised at the speed of the elevator as they climbed straight to the top. The car shuddered to a stop and the doors opened to a circular wing with a single door.

"This is it." said Kira, placing the key card in. The door lighted and flashed green with a chime and Kira pushed the door open. Melissa gently pushed Rei in after her.

The penthouse looked like one huge living room. On the right was a spiral staircase leading to bedrooms, on the left was a dining area with a kitchen beyond it. In front were some floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the cafés and shops. All this Rei would have seen, if he hadn't been swept up by Melissa and Kira's friends the moment they saw his face.

"Don't touch his hair or his face. He bites." said Melissa. At this, Rei began snarling at the hands around him and all the girls took a step back. His eyes sharpened, the pupil lengthening. The without warning, he pounced. The girls screamed, running in all directions. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

"AHHHH! HE'S GOT MY HAIR! HELP!" A girl slid to a stop in front of them, panting hard, as Rei hung off her back.

"Rei! Get off of Antoinette!" Kira commanded. Rei was up and over to the stairs in a heartbeat, disappearing to the upper level. Several something's crashed, and just when the girls thought he stopped, a large flower vase fell in front of them, shattering into a few large pieces. "Go get him, Melissa! He likes you better."

"As if!" retorted Melissa. "You see how much he leaned toward you?"

"He is so cute. Why are the cute ones so destructive?" cried Antoinette, sitting up. Not a minute later, Rei came back down the stairs and went out to the window. All three girls approached him. He was just standing there, his arms behind his back, fingering his ponytail. "See how adorable he is?" whispered Antoinette. Rei's ear twitched. She took a bold step next to Rei, kneeling next to him. "Rei?" He turned. "May comb your hair?"

"W-won't take it out?" whimpered Rei.

"Promise." Rei nodded. "Aww…thank you." Antoinette took Rei's hand and led him to the kitchen. She left when he got on a bar stool to get a comb. In her place a few of the other girls including Kira and Melissa came in.

"I had some pent up energy. I'm normal now." Rei said. Immediately the girls swarmed him, going on about how cute he was. He was overwhelmed and couldn't stop the hands that managed to pull off his long whit ribbon. So he did the only thing he could. He began to cry.

Antoinette came back and saw the other girls around him trying to comfort him. "Stop crying, Rei" they said, or "Were sorry, Rei. Please don't be sad." Rei had hid his face in his knees and the girls could hear him sniffling.

"What did you do to him?" Antoinette said sternly. She noticed the long raven mass covering his back. "You pulled off his ribbon? How could you?" She picked Rei up and brought him out to the living room. The instant she touched him, Rei looked up. His face was dry. He hadn't been crying at all. Melissa and Kira followed Antoinette.

"Here you go Rei." Kira said, holding out the ribbon to the chibi. Rei said nothing as he started to d his hair up as fast as possible. "From now on, we are not going to touch you." she said.

"Hey!" said Melissa. "Why don't we go out to some of the Beyblade shops in town?" She turned to Rei. "You like beyblading, right?" Rei nodded.

"Great idea! And when were done we can go challenge some people in the alleyways. Rei needs his street cred." said Kira.

"I already do, in Hong Kong, the White Tigers rule the alleys." said Rei.

"Then winning around here should be easy." said Antoinette. The girls departed followed by Rei, Kira, and Antoinette as Melissa locked the door. They chatted in the elevator about good street 'bladers and they asked to see Rei's beyblade.

"The legendary White Tiger bit." said Kira, holding it up. "It suits him well, right girls?" she said, handing it back to him. When the group got outside, three girls left waving goodbye. The other two led them around well-known beyblade shops. They bought Rei a new attack ring, a couple of weight disks, and a new, longer, curved ripcord. Melissa and Kira swapped parts on his beyblade until they had a good combination as Antoinette led them to a popular alley where street battles were held.

"Step up, step in! There's a beybattle to win!" a young boy called, standing on a shop ladder that led to the roof. "Who can defeat our champion?"

"If one of the Bladebreakers, or Oliver or Enrique were here, they'd beat everyone!" someone called. The onlookers cheered at the statement. "Not even Rafael could stand up to a Bladebreaker!"

"But who will stand up to Rafael?" the commentator boy shouted.

"I will."

The crowd parted to admit Rei and the girls through. The spectators didn't mind that Rei was half their size; if you wanted to beyblade, so be it. Rafael stood across the beystadium, arms crossed as he stared down his opponent.

"What's your name?"

"If I told you exactly who I was, you wouldn't believe it. Just go with Rei."

"Welcome our new challenger, folks!" shouted the commentator boy. The spectators cheered. "This is sure to be an interesting battle, ready…? 3, 2, 1—

"Let it rip!"

"C'mon Rei, you can take him!" cheered Kira. Rei grinned.

"Alright Rei, lets see how well you stand up to my attack. Attack, Kikoran!" Rafael shouted. His 'blade charged straight for Rei's and at the last second, Driger dodged and disappeared.

"And Rei's blade has vanished!"

"Driger!" Rei called. The 'blade reappeared high in the air. "Tiger Claw, attack!" A single flash of light struck through.

"Rei has attacked, but did it do any damage?" The two 'blades were spinning but after a moment the attack caught up with Rafael's 'blade. It split in two. Driger zoomed back into Rei's hand. "Alright! Rei has beaten the alley king!" The crowd cheered as some of the teenagers picked the chibi up onto their shoulders.

"Guys careful, he bites." said Melissa. Like before, at those words he started growling and the onlookers dispersed, leaving Rei to land on his feet. The girls crowded around him to make sure he was okay. "I've gotta learn how to do that." Rei stood up.

"If you want a rematch, I'll be in town." said Rei. He walked after Antoinette, waving and smiling.

"So how bout it, Rafael? Are you going back to reclaim the title?" the commentator boy asked. Rafael picked up the pieces of his beyblade.

"Oh, I'll come back. Battling him was like battling a Bladebreaker!"

At the mouth of the alley, Rei's keen ears picked up Rafael's comment, and his grin grew even bigger.

* * *


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five

Rei: Pent up energy?  
Gatem: I had to think of something.  
Kai: Have I died?  
Gatem: Shut up, this next chapter is mostly you.  
Rei: What did I tell you? Kai is attention starved and he doesn't even know it.  
Kai: That's one way of putting it…  
Rei: Describe it any other way.  
Gatem: Please.  
Kai:  
Gatem: Oh, before I forget, clears throat I don't own Beyblade for the last, stinkin' time!  
Kai:  
Rei: I'm waiting…

'thought to bitbeast'  
_thought to self  
_**NIGHTMARE  
****REALITY**

* * *

When Kai had gotten back to the hotel room, his first priority was to drop the huge bag of clothes. He turned the bag upside down over Rei's bed. When Rei returned to normal, he could have the clothes Oliver bought. He went to his own room and laid down on the bed. He was alone, for the moment. Completely alone. Kai had spent most of his life like this but now he wanted someone's solidarity. Not just anyone.

He wanted Rei's solidarity all to himself.

_No. _Kai thought, _You can't go soft for him now just because he's half his usual size. Snap out of it, Kai. _he told himself. He took out his beyblade. He went out to the living room table and took his 'blade apart, checking for defects. When he was satisfied he reassembled his 'blade and went out to the balcony where a beystadium had been installed. He hooked his 'blade to his launcher and stood poised over the dish.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai shouted. Dranzer hit the opposite wall of the dish and sped down to the center. "Spiral Flame attack!" Dranzer began swirling around, faster and faster making a bigger circle each time around. When it stopped at the edge it was a flaming ring. All at once it moved in and the flames vanished. Dranzer shot back into Kai's hand. _It's quieter without Rei's complaining, _thought Kai, _God, what am I thinking? _'You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Kai. Tell me everything Kai, while Rei is not here.' thought Dranzer. Kai went back inside and sat on the couch. He ignored Dranzer's pesky provoking to tell her how he felt. Finally, something new came to him.

'Tell _me _how you feel, Kai.'

'Driger?' thought Kai. 'How did you get into my mind?' 'Dranzer.' stated Driger. "Fine! I will tell you both. And if I get wind you told Rei, you'll be sitting in my 'blade."

"He's different from all the others, even by normal standards. He knows when to be quiet, he knows the right things to say, and he's got a sense of honor that not even I can match. He's always calm, never bitter, but he's not a bubblehead like Max. He's always willing to forgive, but never forget. If there's one fault to Rei it's his memory. And right now, it doesn't seem that bad that he's a chibi, he cant remember the cold Kai he knew. I can start over, and hopefully he'll remember that.

"And his charm is something few can turn down. He's so beautiful; his long hair his sharp fangs, his built from that blends with his light feminine curves…and his eyes… a golden orange. Rei is anything anyone could ever want. I want him. I wanted him when we first met, but then it was just a polite liking. When we went to China, it blossomed into respect. When we battled in America, it turned into a weird sort of devotion, like I had to protect him. Now it's destroying me from the inside to keep my feelings in. After all I'm Kai, the cold firebird with a mouth that opens once a week.

"I don't know how he does it, keeps his feeling in. He's suffered so many great losses in his life; his parents death when he was younger, his banishment form his first family, his accused betrayal of the White Tigers, and losing Driger once… No wonder he keeps pretty much to himself… Do you think I have gained his trust?"

'Certainly Kai.' thought Driger. 'You and Rei are alike and different in many ways, and it's your attitude that Rei respects.'

'Tell him how you feel, Kai. You said yourself that he would forgive you if I doesn't agree, but he'd never forget that you cared for him.' thought Dranzer.

"I can't." said Kai. "I can't."

'So you're going to bottle up your feeling forever?' thought Dranzer angrily. Kai shrugged as he lay down on the couch.

"I've done it before I can do it again. This is no different."

'But Rei is different.' Kai closed his eyes and thought of the words he just spoke of Rei.

"But Rei is different…" whispered Kai.

**NIGHTMARE**

**#(&))&)&&#&#**

"Kai, help me!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Kai shouted, running through eternal darkness.

"Kai!" As if to answer, Kai ran faster, eyes only for his quarry, a figure about his size and gait with sweeping black hair flowing about it. It was tied with its hands to its waist being carried through the gloom by an unseen captor, but Kai didn't care; he had to rescue him.

"I'm coming, Rei!" Kai shouted. Rei began slipping away into the darkness, but as Kai tried to run faster, a whip of the surrounding darkness latched onto his arm. Kai tried to pull free still keeping his eyes on Rei but another bit of the darkness caught his other arm.

"Kai!" called Rei faintly.

"Rei!" Kai shouted. "Rei! Hold on, I'm coming!" But he could barely go two steps and another part of the darkness grabbed him. Kai fell to his knees, his wide eyes only for Rei's disappearing form. The darkness started to drag him back, back into the cold realm where he was alone. "Rei!" he shouted vainly. The last thing he saw was the tainted glimmer of pain in Rei's eyes.

**())&((**

**REALITY**

**(&)&&&((**

Kai sat up wide-awake panting heavily as if he'd run the whole distance he dreamed. "A…a dream. It was just a dream." Kai said. He stared around, his eye catching outside. Night had fallen and the starlight could barley be seen through the curtains. Just as he put his legs down and stood up, there was a knock on the door. Kai yawned as he went over to open it.

"Who is it?" he asked, head on the door.

"It's Melissa and Kira."

"And me, too!" called Rei. Kai suppressed a smile. He opened the door and the mini neko-jin caught him in the chest for the fourth time that day. But this time, Kai didn't fall.

"Thanks a million." said Kai. "If you see Oliver or Enrique tell them thanks too."

"Oh it was our pleasure, Kai." said Kira. "By the way, what happened to your triangles?"

"It was hiding my face, so Rei made me take it off." The girls laughed as they waved goodbye and Kai closed the door. He returned with Rei to the couch.

"It was awesome, Kai!" said Rei. "We went down to the alleys after we stopped in some beyblade shops and I challenged the champ."

"Did you win?" asked Kai. Rei nodded.

"No alleys are tougher than Hong Kong. I told him that but he didn't believe me. So I took the battle and I split his 'blade in two!" Rei rubbed his eyes as he yawned widely, exposing his miniature fangs.

"Guess it's time for my chibi to go to bed." Rei didn't object as Kai picked him up and carried him to his room. He pushed away the pile of clothes and put Rei down.

"Kai," said Rei sleepily, "Am I your chibi?" Kai pulled the cover over Rei.

"I have to take care of you, so yes. You are my chibi." Rei smiled and nodded off, as Kai left, turning off the light and closing the door behind him.

* * *


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six

Gatem: We have no comment. Continue as see fit.

'thought to bitbeast'  
_thought to self  
_**NIGHTMARE  
****REALITY**

* * *

Kai rolled over on his bed, his arms thrashing as he neared dangerously close to the edge of the bed. He wound himself tightly in his sheets, arms wrapped in as well as he turned to the other side and almost fell of that as well.

**(#(&&(**

**NIGHTMARE**

**#(&))&)&&(#((((**

"Kai, hurry!"

"I'm coming Rei! Hold on!"

"Kai, I'm slipping!"

"Rei, no! Just hold on!" Rei was barely hanging on to the edge of a steep cliff, water crashing onto the darkness below. Kai could see the neko-jin's hair loose and his strength leaving him, he was somehow badly beaten and he couldn't hold on much longer. Kai was fighting a swarm of darkness aided by flames of Dranzer, but even with her help, he gained no ground in reaching Rei.

"Kai!" Rei called. "Kai! I can't hold on!" Kai stepped back. Gathering Dranzer's power together, he plunged into the darkness that threatened to swallow him. Miraculously, he came out to the edge where Rei was. "I'm here Rei! Hold on!" Kai yelled.

"Kai…" Rei whispered, the last of is strength leaving him as he fainted. His hand parted the jagged cliff just as Kai's hand shot down, a second too late.

"No! Rei!" Kai shouted, the darkness fogging his eyes.

**#(#(&)&&((&**

**REALITY**

**#((()&&))&)**

"Ah!"

Kai rolled off the bed (as predicted) hitting the floor rather hard. But Kai made no motion to get back into bed. He untangled himself from the cover and quietly as possible, he walked to Rei's room.

It was a week since Rei's transformation, but every night he had a variation of the dream he just had. And every night he'd gotten up to see if Rei' was alright. By the third night he just left the door open so he wouldn't make so much noise. But Kai was sure Rie heard him anyway, even in his sleep. Tonight, Kai peered around the door as usual. And of course, Rei was there sleeping peacefully. _I hope… _Kai thought. Even when he was most vulnerable it was hard to tell what Rei was thinking. Satisfied, Kai withdrew from the Chinese boy's room and returned to his own.

_Why am I having these dreams? He's always the same… he's badly beaten, not an ounce of strength left in him, and his hair is always loose. I've never seen it like that before… Maybe when he returns to normal I'll ask him. _Kai nodded off again, his thoughts on anything but Rei, afraid of being dragged back into the darkness keeping them apart.

When Kai awoke for the second time he expected to see Rei on the couch watching TV or in the kitchen cooking (it had become rather cold in their area so beybattles were condemned inside, and at a minimal). But Kai found neither statement to be true when he entered the kitchen for a second time. The microwave clock read 9:15. Rei was usually up at seven, give or take ten minutes. Inquisitive, he went to Rei's door and knocked. "Rei?" he called.

"Kai?" Kai pushed the door open and went over to Rei's bed. "Good morning, Kai." said Rei, his eyes not open.

"How do you know it's morning with your eyes closed?" asked Kai. Rei groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "That's my boy." said Kai. Rei blinked and looked solemnly at the bluenette. Kai noticed the chibi's pupils seemed smaller then normal, even with the blinds not open to cause them to shrink. "Rei are you feeling alright?" he asked. Rei nodded. "Then tell me why your eyes are not in there normal position."

"I'm not normal Kai… things are different for me." said Rei. Kai reached out and put a hand on his forehead.

"Nothing is different about a hot forehead." Kai drew his hand away. _Thank God it's not heat. _he thought. "You're sick aren't you?" Rei closed his eyes and nodded. Kai sighed. "Well, looks like I really will have to take care of you." he said, smiling. Rei opened his eyes.

"You're not mad?" Rei whispered. Kai shook his head. Rei turned away as he set into a fit of coughing. When he was done, he turned onto his back.

"Stay like that." said Kai. He went into Rei's bathroom and grabbed a washcloth as he turned on the cold water. When it was damp he turned the water off and rung the cloth. He returned to Rei's side and put the towel on his forehead. Rei seemed to have drifted back into sleep. Kai sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his bangs. "My little chibi is sick." he said. "But Kai will take care of him." He stroked Rei's face and his small hand held his as he followed the curve of his cheek.

"H-home, Kai." Rei whispered. "Home."

"With your baba?" said Kai, using the neko-jin's native tongue to soothe him.

"With my father, y-you, Kai." Kai smiled.

He spent the whole day keeping after Rei. He left the door open so he could hear his kitten mew when he wanted something. He was replacing the warm cloth on his head with a cooler one when Rei started. "Kai," he said, his eyes opening. "I'm hungry, baba."

"Let me see what I can do about that." said Kai. Sweeping the cover up with him, he picked Rei up bridal style and carried him directly to the fridge, opening the door with his foot. "Any thing you can see you can eat, unless I say otherwise." Rei pointed to a chilled bowl of yellow rice (Kai found out a few days back that Rei cooked an egg in the rice, making egg curry rice, hence becoming yellow). Kai brought it to his hands and closed the door. He asked Rei to reach into the drawer to get some chopsticks. When he was done he made to return to his room.

"Baba, I want to stay out here." Rei whispered. Kai nodded and turned to the living area and sat on the couch. Even through illness Rei still had the appetite of the healthiest person alive and wolfed down the rice. Kai stroked his hair, his mind wandering with his eyes over the glossiness of the chibi's hair. _It's almost time for him to turn back, _thought Kai, _What then? Do I shun my feelings or do I tell him no matter what form? _Just then Rei started coughing. Kai grabbed his bowl and put it aside as Rei continued to cough. Tears began welling up in his eyes as he bent double in his cough, Kai rubbing his back.

"Easy Rei, easy…" Kai said. Rei stopped coughing and sniffed, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "Feel better?" Rei shook his head. "It's time for you to lay down again." Kai stood up and carried Rei to his room.

"I'm sorry Kai," said Rei, his eyes barely open.

"Why's that?" asked Kai, placing Rei on his bed.

"I'm sorry I can't stay out there with you." Kai bit his lip as the mini neko-jin's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"How about I stay here with you?" he said, getting under the cover scooting next to Rei. He gave a faint smile and nodded as Kai put a protective arm around him.

"I'd like that, baba." said Rei.

"So do I."

* * *


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven

Gatem: Hi! We were on our lunch break.  
Rei: She devoured the restaurants food supply.  
Kai: She's worse than Tyson, and that's saying something.  
Gatem: I didn't have breakfast!  
Rei: Is that all?  
Kai: You probably want to hold on to any food in your stomach, so we won't go on about all the junk she ate like a—  
Gatem: On with the fic, damn it!

'thought to bitbeast'  
_thought to self  
_**NIGHTMARE  
****REALITY**

* * *

Rei's condition steadily worsened as the week passed. Twice, Kai had caught Rei suffocating rather than coughing, his chest going very tight before he spat up whatever ailed him. And Kai noticed the condition of his eyes. Instead of the pupils growing smaller in sunlight and swelling in the night, they did the exact opposite, and it scared Kai because he thought Rei was going blind. Anytime Kai asked him about it, he simply said he was different and things weren't normal for him when he gets sick.

'Driger,' Kai thought on Wednesday morning at the kitchen bar, 'Why do his eyes do that?'

'Being a neko-jin, a symptom to a cold is reverted eyesight.' thought Driger.

'In English please.'

'It's normal, just like he told you Kai. You're his baba, so you have to trust your child, kapeesh?' Kai sighed. 'Yeah. Dranzer.'

'You rang?' the phoenix asked. 'What did you mean when you said it could've been worse?' There was a pause a Dranzer contemplated her answer. 'I meant that we could have turned you into a chibi.' she thought. A faint coughing reached his ears. 'Maybe you wouldn't have gotten sick.' 'Shut up.'

"Rei, are you alright?" Kai walked over to Rei's bed taking his usual spot next to his kitten. But the moment Kai entered Rei only began to cough harder. He finally stopped, tears running down his face as he breathed deeply.

"Baba, I want to go out." he whispered.

"You're hungry?" Kai asked.

"I want to go _outside_, baba." breathed Rei.

"No. You'll catch your death outside." Kai said.

"Please Kai? I'll be alright—"

"No. I want you to get better not worse. You can't go outside until you've recovered." said Kai, his voice leaving no room for discussion. As he stood up and left, Rei's tears continued to flow, but it wasn't because of his cough.

On Thursday, Oliver and Enrique dropped by. Oliver asked to see Rei, and Kai quietly opened the door to reveal the Chinese boy fast asleep on his back, his mouth hanging open.

"Now what did you do to him?" said Enrique. Kai shrugged.

"He wasn't awake one morning, I went to check on him and he was sick." said Kai.

"Just a fever hopefully?" said Oliver.

"That's the thing. Usually a cold is contagious, but I haven't caught anything from him yet."

"So you've been, extra close to Rei, have you?" said Enrique. Kai glared at him.

"Ever since this time yesterday I told him he couldn't go outside he's been asleep. I'm getting worried about him."

"You sure that's just not his plan to take revenge on you for not letting him leave and boxing him in his room?" smirked Enrique.

"Alright! That's it! You're making me crazy, so get out. When he's normal he'll come to see you." Kai shouted. The European boys were out the door in a flash leaving Kai to fume on the spot.

"Kai." He turned. "Why were you yelling?" Rei asked. He leaned against the doorframe, a shaking hand outstretched. "Why—"

"Rei! Why are you up? You should be resting." said Kai, taking Rei's hand. "Don't worry it was just Oliver and Enrique." Rei looked somberly up at Kai; golden orange meeting lush crimson. He allowed Kai to steer him back inside and he jumped onto the bed, rolling onto his back. "Please don't do that again Rei…please just call me instead, alright?" Kai said.

"Yes Kai…" yawned Rei. Kai smiled. _And please call me 'baba' again._

**(((&(&(&(&#(**

**NIGHTMARE**

**&((((((&(&(**

"Rei! Rei can you hear me?" Kai raced toward Rei's unconscious figure, lying on a raised dais ahead of Kai, his long hair falling over the edge. Above Rei was a death trap, a ceiling of lowering spikes intent on killing the neko-jin. Kai was making his way through a dark labyrinth, running as fast as he could while keeping his eyes on Rei and the falling spikes.

"Rei!" he shouted. "Rei, come on speak to me! Move Rei!" He turned left, ran the length of the maze, turned right, right again, but no matter how much he seemed to gain, Rei still looked as far away as before. The spikes drew closer, closer, until finally Kai couldn't bear to look at how close.

"Rei! No, Rei, move!" Kai ran his fastest and looked up, stopping at the horrible sight that was meeting his eyes. But not a moment later a black pit opened beneath him, swallowing him into oblivion.

#(((&&))&)&

**REALITY**

**((&(&(#**

Kai opened his eyes and sat up. _That dream, _he thought, _was the most deadly of all… _He felt a cold drop of sweat run down his face. He turned to the window on his right. Pounding rain drummed on the glass, making a rhythmic pattering sound. As Kai got out of bed and walked over to it, he saw a flash of lightning. It was instantly followed by a clap of thunder. Kai turned and left for Rei's room, yawning as went down the practiced route.

"How's my Rei?" said Kai as he opened the door entering the chibi's room. He heard no reply. "Rei?" He stopped at the foot of the bed and saw that the sheets had been ripped off and thrown to the floor, but still no Rei. Kai walked to the closed bathroom door. "Rei?" he said, tapping on the door. No reply, but he opened it anyway. As he suspected (though he didn't want to) Rei wasn't there. Now Kai was worried. _Rei shouldn't be out of bed, not without telling me, _thought Kai. He walked out of Rei's room and went to the kitchen. He listened for any sound, possibly a ragged breath or a sniffling, but Kai knew that Rei would be the only one to hear such quiet sounds in this weather.

Another flash of lightning flooded the kitchen with light. Kai turned around and walked to the living room, which was so open, he could automatically tell that Rei wasn't there. His eye caught the billowing curtain to the balcony. _He didn't…_ Kai walked over to the curtain and pulled it back, expecting to see Rei there. Thankfully, he was wrong. He walked back down the hall to his bedroom. It was then he heard his crying kitten.

"Rei!" Kai shouted when he saw the small Chinese boy huddled on his bed. "Kami, Rei!" The chibi looked up into the furious face of Kai.

"K-Kai, I—ah!" Kai had slapped the mini neko-jin, sending him to the floor. Rei held his red cheek as tears ran down his face.

"Damn it, Rei, don't do that again! You had me going crazy, why did you do that?" Kai shouted. Rei pointed at the window as another lightning bolt forked across the sky, followed by a sickening crash of thunder. Kai gasped. "You were scared?" Rei nodded. "Oh Rei. I-I just was worried… about where you were. And you're sick, too. I'm so sorry." Kai kneeled down next to Rei and tried to gather him up in a hug. But Rei would not have it and began to snarl through is tears and he bit at Kai.

"Y-your just like the other one! How c-could I call you baba? You don't love me! I was never loved by any one!" And before Kai could stop him, Rei got up and ran out of the room, knocking Kai over. "Your just like the other one!"

"Rei!" Kai shouted. He scrambled up after the chibi but by the time he got to the living room, he was gone. Thinking only of Rei's safety, he grabbed his 'blade and his scarf and left the hotel room. When he got to the lobby, people moved out of his way seeing the urgency in his face. _I must find him, _Kai thought, _I must._

Rei had escaped through the balcony, making a wide leap over the railing to the next rooftop. Never slowing down, he ran from roof to roof as far as possible. When his legs began to quake under the strain, he climbed down the back of the building into the heart of an alley.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." said a voice behind Rei. He quickly turned to see Rafael. But he wasn't alone. He'd brought a few gang members with him, all at least twice his size. "I told you I'd be back. That's the one, boys." said Rafael.

"He don't look so though." said one boy on his right. At that moment, Rei started coughing. He fell on all fours, his bangs hiding his face as warm tears welled up in his eyes. "You see what I mean?"

"Then why was he able to split my 'blade in two?" He's got the real alleyway training, but while he's here, were gonna teach him a lesson." said Rafael. The surrounding boys grinned as they cracked their knuckles.

"I…I, can't…beybattle." whispered Rei. "I'm sick."

"Were going to beybattle kid. I have to get my title back, and you need to be taught some respect." Rafael said, as the boys made a ring around him while he trembled, teeth clenched in anger.

"_He _told me not to beybattle while I'm sick!" said Rei. He looked up and pounced at the boy in front of him. He staggered as Rei started viciously punching the boy's face.

"Get him off!" the boy shouted through a bloody nose. Two others came behind Rei who he heard and a second before they reached him; he kicked off his punching bag and left him to be tackled. Rei gracefully landed on his feet, but as he turned, something hard struck him across the face. He fell back and before he could get up a rough hand grabbed him around his neck and held him up.

"Now pay attention." they boy said. "Your in our territory, so you'll play by our rules. So do we have a beybattle or not?" Rei warily opened his eyes.

"No." He waited. The next thing he knew, his back was in the brick wall and the boy left him fall. He curled over coughing up blood.

"Were done here," said Rafael. "But we'll be back. Your easy to spot." He signaled to his gang and they walked away laughing.

Rei's small trail of blood mingled with the rain, going down to the mouth of the alley and into the drain. _I'm sorry, Kai, _Rei thought, his breathing coming shorter and shorter. _I'm sorry I have to leave you._

Kai raced through all the streets with forum shops and restaurants, beyblade shops and clothing stores. He saw no sign of Rei. He guessed that he might be in an alley but he had hoped to find him somewhere in the open. But with that plan coming up scratch, he set his sights for the alleys.

_Rei, what have I done? _thought Kai, _why was I so difficult with you? I've turned you against me all because I couldn't listen. You don't deserve to be loved by me, but I do love you, you are loved. And now more than ever I fear for your safety, knowing you, what's happened to you can only be expected. _Kai made a sharp left and ran the length of the alley, the occasional flash of lightning illuminating his path. He turned to the right and stopped, leaning against the brick wall as he panted, taking a break. Something caught his eye in the drain on his right. Something besides water reflected on its surface. Something he prayed he would not see. Blood.

Kai raced up the sloppy alley, trusting his gut to guide him straight up instead of the winding paths that branched out on either side of him. "Rei!" he called. A flash of lightning struck over the alley. Kai quickly scanned the area. "Oh no." Kai kneeled down next to Rei's beaten and bruised form. _Just like in my dream. _Kai thought. "Almost…" He reached out to Rei's ribbon and pulled it off, the long raven mass spilling out. He reached for the red headband, letting the bangs fall. Except for his size, he was exactly as Kai saw him every night in his nightmare. "What does this mean?" Kai whispered. He gently scooped Rei into his lap and held the chibi close, his head leaning back over Kai's arm. "Oh, Rei…" Kai said, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry." He kissed Rei's cheek and then brushed his lips over the neko-jin's. Rei's pale form shuddered and fell motionless, chest tightening by the second.

_Have hope, Rei! I will not let you leave me. _Kei stood up and raced back to the hotel. He stayed around back going up the emergency exit stairs, one for speed and another to avoid anyone to seeing him with Rei in such a state. He could barely get the key card in as he watched Rei, whether alive or not. When he got in he slammed the door and rushed to the couch, gently lowering Rei on the cushions as he threw his ribbons on the table and raced into Rei's room. His bedside clock read 11:58 pm. Kai moved into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet as he thought of a Russian legend he was told from when he was a child. /The children may fall to Death, but they will leave at midnight/ _How coincidental…_ Kai thought. He threw stuff of the shelves as he looked for anything that might bring Rei back to consciousness, as well as the long cloth bandages he always wore. He came back with the items, the clock now reading 11:59 pm. He went back out to Rei, who had not stirred in any way, and only seemed to have grown paler.

"Rei, c'mon stay with us." Kai said. He had not sat down on the couch when all through the room, the clock alarms sounded midnight. "…You can't leave…we need you…" Kai said, sitting beside Rei. "I…need you." One by one, the alarms shut off. Kai closed his eyes as silent tears came down his face.

"Kai?"

"Rei!" Kai looked into the face of full-grown Rei Kon. He still had all his injuries but he was wearing his blue-and-white Chinese outfit that was as beat as he was. And his hair was still loose. Kai reached to touch it as Rei's hand slowly moved to his face. Kai closed his eyes. He felt a sudden sting on his face as Rei slapped him. "Ow." stated Kai simply.

"I'm sorry Kai," smirked Rei. "Let me make it up to you…" Using Kai's scarf, Rei pulled his face closer to his and brushed his lips against Kai's. "I can't walk on my own Kai. Will you help me out?" whispered Rei. Kai grinned as he picked Rei up and put him over his shoulder. He kicked the door open as he walked over to Rei's bed, half-throwing, half-lowering him.

"Tyson and the others will be back soon…We'll have to go back to sharing a room."

"Just ask outright if you want to spend the night with me, in which case the answer is 'yes.'" said Rei. Kai kicked off his shoes and joined Rei in bed, once again putting an arm around him, only this time, Rei was facing him. Kai drew him closer and pulled the neko-jin into a kiss.

"I love you, Rei."

"I couldn't tell."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Through your cold demeanor, only the neko-jin can read your mood. You had love in the corner of your mind for a while." Rei licked at Kai's bare cheeks, flustered with a crimson tone. "I changed my cold captain into my koi." Kai stroked Rei's raven mass, pulling the hair between his teeth. Rei purred deeply, his face caressing into Kai's chest.

"Koi might not come close…"

#(())&)&&#(#(#&((((&(&(&(

* * *

Kai: I was too soft.  
Gatem: You've always been like that for Rei.  
Rei: Deny it and I'll start crying.  
Kai: I am not soft for Rei.  
Rei: K-Kai, I-I thought y-you cared… (Big tears well up in his eyes)  
Kai: Kami, I hate how you do that…(hugs Rei)  
Gatem: Teach me this. 


	8. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Although this story is much loved and asked for another chapter, when I wrote this in my book of fanfictions (I write before I type) that was the last chapter, and there was no epilogue in store.

Just let your imagination fill in the blank. That's what fanfiction is all about, releasing your soul in words and unleashing your creativity upon the world.

Thanks a million to my reviewers, I wouldn't have gotten where I am now without them. **hands out Rei and Kai plushies to all reviewers**

I am a little bit of loneliness,  
a little bit of disregard.  
Handful of complaints  
but I can't help the fact  
that everyone can see these scars.

Faint, Linkin Park.


End file.
